Boys and Girls
by CourageousHeart
Summary: This is a fic about how Love shatters the Digidestine group. Please Read and Reveiw!


You said it once before, you don't do those things you used to anymore.  
You say in doubt, were fading out, forgetting who we used to be.

          Tai frowned, lying back on the bed in his room. His deep chocolate brown eyes gazed sadly at the ceiling and he blinked to hold back the tears which so desperately wanted to fall from his eyes. It pained him to finally realize the truth that Sora didn't love him. She loved Matt, his best friend, his partner in crime. He rolled over onto his side with a sigh, tucking his hands underneath his head as he closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall silently down his cheeks.

Cause I will bring you down,  
I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this.  
You've lost what you can't find; it's never what you had in mind.

          Matt looked over, gazing at a picture of Mimi which had rested by his bedside since she moved away from him to New York. His life was changing, and for some reason, he didn't want it to. He knew Sora liked him, and he knew how much Tai liked her. He knew how it was going to cause Sora and Tai pain, but for some reason, he couldn't allow himself to be with Sora. No matter how much he wanted to. He was still in-love with Mimi. She was his pink haired princess who lived half a world away. She still held his heart, and he didn't want it any other way.

You take it with a smile; it's so easy when you're always in denial  
Just in time but out of line I can't make all the same mistakes you want me to.

          Insomnia had hit her hard that night, and she wasn't sure why. At least she had company that night. Izzy never slept either, so she e-mailed him back and forth all night. Mimi Tachikawa had always found a safe retreat with Koushiro Izumi. He was her haven, her harbor during the storm. She licked her lips slowly, looking at her flawless reflection in the mirror. She never thought that she would be so head over heels in-love with a computer nerd like Izzy, but fate works in funny ways like that.

Cause I will bring you down,  
I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this.  
You've lost what you can't find; it's never what you had in mind.

          Koushiro had to be the only happy digidestine of them all. He was the only one who was in-love with someone who loved him in return. Sure, she was so far away, but they had grown closer in the past years. Whenever she would have an attack of insomnia, he would be there for her. Even at school since all his classes consisted of computers. He smiled, going back to typing up his latest e-mail to Mimi.

Your giving up you know it's not what you need.  
And it's true what you're going through.  
Try so hard not listen to everything I never say.

Kari frowned, looking to her brother as he sobbed on his bed. She wanted to help him, but she knew she couldn't. She had her own problems to deal with. She was stuck between two of the greatest guys she had ever known. One who made her feel safe and who she knew would always be there for her, and the other who would protect her at all costs because he was so much like her big brother. If she chose one, it might mean the end of the digidestine because they would never be able to work together again.

Cause I will bring you down,  
I don't want to miss, I don't think you can handle this.  
You've lost what you can't find; it's never what you had in mind.

          Takeru smiled, looking himself over in the mirror. Tonight was the night. He was finally going to tell Kari how much he lived her and how much he wanted to be her everything. He knew it came with consequences, but as he heard his brother bask in turmoil, he knew he could never let himself become that, and he had to tell her how he felt. 

I'm getting over getting used to,  
And after all that I put you through now I see I'm not the only one.

          Davis looked at the picture hanging above his bed. The whole group posing for a picture, broad smiles on their faces. That all changed once they began falling for one another. He frowned, pulling the picture down and studying it for a while. He was so confused about his feelings now. He was afraid the group was tearing apart, and that wasn't what he wanted. He looked to Tai who was smiling as he stood next to Sora who stood next to Matt. Next to Matt stood Mimi who had her arms playfully wrapped around Izzy's shoulders. He was in the middle row on his knees next to Kari, who had been stuck in the middle between himself and Takeru. In the front sat Cody, then Ken, Yolie, and finally Joe. He sighed again, slowly letting the picture fall out of his hands and into the trash, knowing that happiness was gone.

I never thought It'd ever come to,  
This in fact was never what you wanted from me or how you meant it to be.

          Sora cried on her bed, having heard Matt tell her how he couldn't be with her because he was in-love with someone else. She sat up, gently wiping away her tears and reaching for the phone, slowly dialing Tai's phone number, waiting for the ringing to stop and his voice to come on the line…

I never thought It'd ever come to,  
This in fact was never what you wanted from me or how you meant it to be…

Authors Note: Yup, that's it. I think its funny how Sora went for Tai the moment Matt said no. For the record, I don't really support Taiora, because I don't like Sora, which is probably why I made it seem like the whole thing was her fault. I do however support Mimato, Koumi, Takari, and Dakari (on a rare occasion). 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, and I don't make any profit from this story what-so-ever. I also do not own the song used in this story. The song is Handle this Copy written to Sum 41.


End file.
